


Sugar Spells

by gaylordprime (livistotallyawesome)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livistotallyawesome/pseuds/gaylordprime
Summary: Taako owns a magical bakery and, one night, a hooded stranger appears at his door.Should he let him in?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here's this I guess. I don't know, I'm very taken with, like, modern magic and I guess baking and magic isn't exactly the most original idea that's ever happened but...I thought it'd make a nice back drop for some cheesy romance shit! Anyway, enjoy I hope haha.

It was when the world was blisteringly cold outside, when the snow fell like harsh rain and pelted against the windows, when the wind was so strong it rattled the doors on their hinges: that was when Taako liked to bake best. 

 

With the sky so dark and the world filled with shades of white and grey it felt as though he were the only one left on this stink planet and he could truly feel alone. Not that he didn’t love the company of his friends and his twin sister but sometimes an elf just needed some alone time. Baking was Taako’s only escape from the hectic cacophony of the rest of his life. 

 

He hummed as he worked, mixed his ingredients, rolled out dough. It was a calming process and one that no one would dare interrupt. Not knowingly anyway. 

 

Of course his little bakery seemed to be one of the only lit places on this cobbled street and, in a snow storm like this, it was no wonder that someone might come along and start rapping on his chamber door. 

 

He was just arranging some sugared petals to his violet cupcakes when the loud noise made him jump, dropping petals on the counter and getting icing on his hand. Taako scoffed in disbelief and glared over at the door (which had the CLOSED sign up very clearly!) and the figure on the other side of the frosted glass. He turned his back to them again, but a few moments later they started knocking even louder. 

 

Taako groaned and rolled his eyes, wiping his hands on the back of his skirt as he went over to the door. He pulled it open and a torrent of cold, icy air hit him in the face. His ears twitched in discomfort. One great thing about the snow was how great it looked…from a distance. Taako didn’t do cold. 

 

“Sorry broseph, we’re closed,” he said to the figure on his doorstep. 

 

He was taller than Taako with his face hidden by the hood of a cloak. All Taako could see were a pair of vaguely panicked deep red eyes. 

 

“I know, I am so sorry to bother you,” he said, voice deep and comforting. “It seems that the inn I had arranged to stay at double booked. I had no where else to go. Your establishment was the only one with the lights still on I- please forgive me, but could I just wait here? Just until the storm has calmed a little. Then I will find lodging elsewhere.” 

 

Taako looked the figure up and down briefly. It was bitterly cold, and as neutral Taako usually was to strangers that showed up on his doorstep near midnight, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit bad. He sighed and stepped aside to let the man in. 

 

“Alright my man, but don’t go around telling anyone that I’m nice,” he warned. 

 

“Thank you so much!” the man said, rushing into the warmth of Taako’s shop and rubbing his hands together. 

 

His black cloak was coated in snow which was quickly melting and dripping on his hardwood floor. 

 

“Whatever,” he said, “just take that cloak off, you’re getting water everywhere.” 

 

The stranger took off his cloak to reveal an incredibly handsome, dark skinned human man. Taako whistled lowly and the man turned to him with an eyebrow lifted in confusion. 

 

“Oh sugar, if you’d just taken that hood down a little earlier we wouldn’t have needed to negotiate for so long,” he teased with a grin. “What’s cooking, good looking?” 

 

The man laughed somewhat uncomfortably and avoided eye contact. Cute. 

 

Taako gestured to one of the seats by the fireplace and hopped behind the counter. 

 

“Come, sit,” he said. 

 

The fire was roaring next to two small loveseats, a coffee table in between. There were only five tables dotted around Taako’s bakery, but that one was his favourite one - especially now that the cold season was here. He’d had that fire going almost all day now. He rummaged behind the counter for two teacups and began to boil some water to make tea. 

 

“Thank you so much for this,” the stranger said again. “You really are too kind.” 

 

“Hold on handsome,” Taako said, “I’m not kind. Not at all. Don’t go spreading that around or everyone will want a piece. Listen honey, this is just for tonight. First thing in the morning I’m sending you right back out there.” 

 

As the water came to a boil, Taako filled two strainers with tea leaves and lavender and set them above the teacups. He filled each one and let them brew for a minute before he removed them and set a little sprig of lavender in each one. He whispered a little enchantment and then brought the cups over to his new guest. 

 

“Oh, that’s wonderful, thank you,” the man said, taking the cup. His fingers were freezing as Taako’s brushed his. 

 

“Should warm you up some at least,” Taako said. 

 

Taako’s phone buzzed in his apron pocket but he ignored it. Everyone knew he was busy baking tonight, they would understand if he didn’t answer right away. 

 

“Is this Lavender?” the man asked. 

 

“Actually my name’s Taako,” the elf replied with a smug grin as he sat down across from him. “What’s your name, handsome?” 

 

“Oh, right, sorry. I’m Kravtiz, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kravitz said. 

 

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Taako said, sipping his tea with a glint in his eye. He waited until Kravitz had tried it himself. “How do you like it?” he asked. 

 

“It’s delicious,” Kravitz agreed with a charming smile. “I feel awfully less distressed now, so thank you once again.” 

 

“Good,” Taako said, “it’s working then. You might not have noticed since it’s so dark out but you’ve wandered into my little wizard lair. I’m a baker by trade but all my recipes have a little bit of…magic in them.” 

 

Taako watched with glee as Kravitz’ eyes widened and he looked at the cup in his hand. 

 

“I sort of enchant them,” Taako continued. “But it’s more like…bringing out the powers of the flowers and herbs I use in my bakes. Lavender, for example, is great for stress relief and preventing bad decisions. So if you’re feeling very aware that walking into a strange wizard’s home in the dead of night with not a soul around to hear you scream might have been a bad idea, well. The tea would be why. Partly.” 

 

“My that’s…quite powerful stuff then,” Kravitz said, setting the cup down gingerly on the table. 

 

“Mhmm,” Taako said. “I’m kind of tempted to make you something absolutely teeming with tulips but another time, perhaps. I have some more little treats to prepare for a party I’m catering for tomorrow. You’re welcome to warm up by the fire while I finish off.” 

 

Taako stood again, pulling his long blond hair up into a messy bun and sneaking a glance at his new companion while he did. Putting the moves on was probably not a great idea but Taako had never been well-known for his good decision-making. Kravitz, however, was one attractive man. Taako knew that, as an elf, he had his own je ne sais quoi but it was rare to find a mortal man this handsome. It had Taako wondering if he was a mortal man at all. 

 

Kravitz seemed content to sit by the fire and, once he was over the initial shock, continue to sip at his tea. Taako could practically see his frozen form melting into the chair and it pleased him to no end. 

 

It was another hour before Taako was finished with his preparations for the morning. He swept a hand across his forehead and stretched his sore back, relishing in the way his muscles and bones cracked in relief. He looked up to see Kravitz half-asleep in his seat. 

 

“What brings you to town?” he asked, washing his hands.

 

Kravitz seemed to startle awake a little and cleared his throat.  
  
“Oh, I, uh, was on my way through and had planned to stay here just for the night,” Kravitz said. “Though I imagine the room I booked was given to some other, on time, person since the storm picked up so quickly. They probably thought I wouldn’t make it through the snow.” 

 

“But you did,” Taako commented, taking off his apron and hanging it up on a peg by the sink. 

 

“Yes, for some reason I truly can’t fathom, I’ve always been pretty good at handling the cold. Doesn’t make it any less inconvenient though,” he said. 

 

Kravitz leaned ever closer to the fire, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them. Taako was briefly taken by how gorgeous the man looked with his face backlit by a roaring fire. He looked away. 

 

“Well, come on then. I have a spare room upstairs, you can stay there tonight. Just don't think about pulling a fast one. I’m an elf, I don’t sleep.” 

 

Taako let his hair down and made his way over to a small wooden door at the back of the shop, bolted shut with a ‘Staff Only’ sign tacked to it. He tapped the lock and mumbled a quick spell then pulled it open. 

 

Behind it was a narrow set of stairs leading up into blackness. Taako could obviously see just fine, but as a favour to his companion he used a quick cantrip to light the sconces on the walls at the top, revealing a hallway and three doors. 

 

“Is that right? I’ve only met a few elves on my travels that were willing to speak with me,” Kravitz said. “What on earth do you do with all that extra time?” 

 

“Oh hon, why do you think elves make the best wizards?” he asked, laughing brightly. “We’ve got all the time in the world to learn.” 

 

Taako stopped by the first door and opened it. It was clearly a bedroom meant for a child though the bed would certainly be large enough for an adult. Taako hadn’t been about to get a kid’s bed when he knew how quickly they grew, especially in comparison to Elvish children. The bookcase on the right was filled with every edition of the Caleb Cleveland novels, along with other fantasy stories and even some textbooks. There was a little reading nook beside that along with an almost completely untouched selection of toys. The bed was rather plain and impeccably made: not Taako’s doing. 

 

“Ango isn’t here tonight, he’s with my sister and her fiancé,” Taako said, “so you should be good to stay in here. Bathroom’s just over there.” 

 

Taako pointed to the door at the end of the hallway, bypassing the door on the opposite side which had the same bolt across it that the door to the stairs had. 

 

If Kravitz was curious at all about who Ango was, he certainly didn’t express it. He just smiled warmly at Taako and nodded. 

 

“Thank you again for your hospitality,” he said. 

 

“Jeezy Chreezy,” Taako said, rolling his eyes. “I’m gonna have to cast Silence on you if you keep up with this thanking nonsense. I’ve already said how fine it is. Listen, just put out the lights when you’re done because the last thing this bakery needs is a fire and I sure as shit won’t remember to do it. Consider that the beginning of your repayment to me.” 

 

Taako delighted in the concerned look that flashed across Kravitz’ face. Of course he didn’t expect payment at all - though he wouldn’t turn a blind eye to some gold if it were offered - but it was fun to tease. 

 

“Goodnight, handsome,” Taako said, giving him a little wave as he went to his own bedroom. 

 

It was probably for the best that Kravitz didn’t see Taako’s room as it didn’t really reflect well on the elf. In here, his true nature came out. Scrawls of recipes and doodles littered the large oak desk by the long windows. Large tomes of both cook books and spells lined his book shelves, some of them open on the desk and even his bed on random pages. Though he acted the idiot wizard at times, Taako was a keen and avid learner, much like his boy Angus. Like fuck he’d let anyone know that though. As far as Taako was concerned, books were for nerds, and he was cool. 

 

His bed was a mess of sheets and pillows, haphazardly strewn as though someone had had an incredibly restless night in them. It was partly true, but Taako didn’t sleep. He would meditate for a few hours each night and spend the rest of his time either baking, practising magic or pestering his other elf friends. 

 

Well, friend. 

 

Well, sister. 

 

Taako fished his phone out of his cardigan pocket and saw he had a picture message from Lup. When he opened it, he was greeted with a picture of Barry and Angus asleep on the couch with moustaches drawn on them. Lup was at the front of the selfie, winking with a pen in her hand. Taako snorted out a fond laugh. 

 

 _‘You’re a riot’_ he responded. It delivered but wasn’t read right away so he tossed his phone onto the bed, figuring she would reply sooner or later. He knew she got just as bored as he did when Barry was sleeping. 

 

Just then he heard the water gurgling in the pipes which was the telltale sound of someone using the bath. Taako raised an eyebrow. Someone was getting a little comfortable. 

 

Then again, a bath sounded like just the ticket. Especially in this cold weather. Shoot, he’d forgotten to put the fire out downstairs. Taako groaned and turned around to leave his room. When he walked out he came face-to-face with a very shirtless house guest.

 

Kravtiz had broad shoulders and just enough muscle to look sexy without looking too burly. What really struck Taako was the amount of scars he had. Now, with Magnus that was pretty expected - he just looked like the kind of guy who’d been in hundreds of scraps and fights. Kravitz had seemed like quite the kind of bashful, awkward person who would steer clear of that sort of thing.

 

“O-Oh I’m so sorry,” the man said. “I hope you don't mind it’s just that I was so cold. And forgive my…lack of clothing, I’d forgotten to bring my phone with me. I was just going to get it.” 

 

“Don’t gotta explain to me, hon,” Taako said. “I know how important it is to send bath time selfies. You can add me on snapchat, darling. I’m sizzleitup69.” 

 

Taako loved how the colour seeped into Kravitz’s dark cheeks. 

 

“Oh just go knock yourself out,” Taako said, waving a dismissive hand as he wandered back down the stairs. 

 

While he put out the fire he could hear Kravitz upstairs. His steady, heavy footsteps made him feel different than when it was Angus’ young, quiet ones but he couldn’t quite place how or why. 

 

Taako waited for Kravitz to be done with the bathroom. By then it was easily three in the morning and Taako knew he should go an meditate. When he passed the room Kravitz was staying in, his large ears twitched as he listened. Nothing except breathing. Taako smiled as he quietly drew himself a bath and thought about what he was going to do in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey lads take this pile of shit i guess what even are paragraphs this is just ENTIRELY speech fuck me

Taako opened his eyes. 

He’d managed to get a good four hours of meditation done which left him feeling well-rested and ready for the delivery he was going to need to make around midday. The world was white outside his window but at least the storm had died down. Sunlight shone down on the snow making it blindingly white which Taako took into consideration when he chose his outfit for the day. 

Though he was partial to skirts, he knew it wouldn’t be practical in this weather. He settled on some tight trousers and a green flowing blouse. He threw a little caplet on along with his hat and a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses. His hair was still wet so he pulled it into a long braid, draping that over his shoulder. 

His friends liked to tell him he had no fashion sense. Maybe they were right. 

Taako left his room, locking the door behind him, and headed down to the kitchen. Breakfast for his stowaway would probably be a nice gesture. Then again, cooking for someone who’d just stayed the night was awfully domestic. Taako wasn’t sure he was okay with that. He didn’t have much time to think about it because soon his guest was coming down the stairs. 

He seemed surprised to see Taako in the kitchen. It was behind the front counter with a long wide serving hatch do you could see everything that was going on. Taako liked to have a bit of an audience when he was baking, call him vain. Kravitz stopped walking, dressed fully and his bag over his shoulder. He’d been about to leave and Taako wasn’t sure why that hurt his feelings so much. 

“So you weren’t even gonna say goodbye to your good pal Taako?” he asked, opening a cupboard to get out a bag of flour. “I was even thinking of making you breakfast.” 

Kravitz had the decency to look a little guilty. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t want to wake you but I,” he paused, calculating his words. “I have somewhere I need to be.” 

“Right,” Taako said, clearly unimpressed. “You’re missing out. I was going to make something wicked good.” 

“I bet you were,” Kravitz replied with such genuine remorse that Taako felt a little bad for trying to guilt him some more. “If I pass through again I’ll be sure to stop by. Your kindness will not be forgotten.” 

Taako wracked his brain, desperate to think of a treat he had that would help him here. Rose Geranium, perhaps? Producing good memories? No, that would only encourage his guest to leave even more. Fuck. 

As always in times of doubt, Taako turned to his selection of angelica candies. He picked one up and walked through to the café area, handing it over to Kravitz. 

“For the road,” he said. “Don’t forget me, y’hear?” 

Kravitz took the sweet with a smile and nodded, putting it in his breast pocket. He took his cloak down from the coat stand and pulled it over himself. 

“Thank you, Taako,” he said. “I’m sure I will be seeing you again.” 

“Alright, don’t be a stranger, stranger,” he teased, grinning and giving a little wiggle of his fingers as Kravitz pulled open the door to the icy world outside and left. 

Angelica was a versatile flower, one that would flex and stretch to any meaning the baker wanted to put into it. When Taako handed over that boiled sweet, he was desperately thinking about enhanced memory. Hopefully it would be imbued with enough magical suggestion that Kravitz would definitely return. 

It was then that he remembered that forget-me-nots exist. 

***  
“So did you have a good time with your auntie Lup?” Taako asked as he and Angus watched Magnus load the truck with the goods Taako had prepared. 

“Oh yes, sir! We stayed up real late and watched the Caleb Cleveland movie! It was good but the books were way better,” Angus said, grinning up at him. 

The two of them were sat on the porch of the bakery, Angus bundled up in a thick winter coat and snow boots. Taako had deigned to pull a heavy cloak on, but like hell he’d ever be seen dead in something as unflattering as a puffy coat. The snow was deep, sure, but the streets were already thawed and practically dry. A little bit of fire magic always seemed to do the trick there. Magnus was Taako’s muscle when he didn’t feel like using his levitation spell. Plus it was a nice view, watching a handsome strong man lifting things. A pass time he had apparently passed down to Angus. 

Though his boy’s attention was mostly on his phone, as it often was. Either that or a book. No wonder the kid needed glasses. 

“Sounds great buddy,” Taako replied. “You wanna come with me to make this delivery or do you just wanna chill inside? Lu’s running the show this morning and you know she’s all about having an extra pair of hands.” 

Whenever Taako was out on deliveries or for any other reason, Lup held down the fort. When Taako was there, Lup would often lend a hand anyway because she was his twin sister and that’s what family does. However, she wasn’t quite as good at multi-tasking as Taako was. Plus, her baking just wasn’t as magical as his. Hopefully Taako had made enough to tide her over. 

“If you don’t mind, I would quite like to join you today,” Angus said, smiling sweetly at him. “I missed you yesterday, sir! I was hoping you might teach me some more magic later.” 

While Taako did pour the majority of his magic into his cooking, he did know some spells too, obviously. Teaching Angus had been a pretty good bonding moment for the two of them. 

“Sure thing buddy,” Taako said, ruffling Angus’ curls again with a fond smile. The boy huffed out an irritated sigh at the treatment but didn’t do anything to stop him. Taako grinned. 

“Alrighty, all loaded up,” Magnus said, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. “Hopefully they’ll all be good to go!” 

“Thanks,” Taako said, getting up and dusting off his shirt. “Right then, Ango. Let’s get going. You gonna come too Mags?” 

“Naw, I kind of promised Carey I’d help her go shopping for her and Killian’s anniversary present?” Magnus admitted. “Dumb move.” 

“Oh my god,” Taako laughed. “That sounds so fucking bad. My dude, you got so played. Wow.” 

“Ugh, right? I didn’t want to be a jerk and say something about girls being really picky with presents but-”

“But Carey is picky,” Taako finished for him, a smirk on his face. “That’s just a cold hard fact. She could go shopping for hours and if it’s not just the right amount of ‘cute’ and ‘hand-made’ then she’s not gonna go for anything. Good luck, my guy. You’re gonna need it.” 

After that Magnus gloomily said his goodbyes and headed in the direction of Carey’s house. It wasn’t too far from the bakery, but then nothing really was. This was a small town after all. 

Angus and Taako hopped into the van and made their way to the venue. Today the event was a luncheon for one of the womens' groups in the town. They got together once a month to discuss…old lady things, Taako guessed. He didn't usually stay. He would just serve up the food, make sure no one died, and then leave most of the time. However, as they pulled up in the van, Taako noticed a guest that he hadn’t seen in a long time. 

“Hey, Istus,” he said, grinning as he hopped down out of the van. The snow crunched unpleasantly under his feet and he cast prestidigitation on his shoes to dry them off. “Been a while. How you been?” 

Istus was a beautiful woman, one who seemed to be completely ageless. However, Taako was used to seeing her at events like this. All until quite recently when she’d stopped showing up as often. 

“Taako,” she said, opening her arms to him. Taako took the hint and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek while she gently set her hands on his waist. “How good to see you. I’ve been well enough, though you know this old body isn’t quite what it used to be.” 

“Well then I’d recommend the ginger cakes with lemon glaze,” he said, gesturing to the van as Angus hopped out the other side. 

“Hi Ms Istus!” the boy chirped, heading over to Taako’s side. “How are you?” 

“Fine, dear boy,” she replied, a soft smile spreading on her face. She absolutely adored children and seeing her look at Angus the way she used to look at Taako made his stomach twist in what he had to try too hard to convince himself was not jealousy. “You absolutely must stop keeping your nose in a book though or you’ll end up needing even thicker glasses than you already have.” 

“Well if you’ve seen it then there’s no use warning him,” Taako laughed breezily. “Everything you see comes true.” 

The curve of Istus’ lips changed ever so slightly. Not quite a smirk but damn near close enough. 

“That it does,” she agreed. “You’ve been visited by a stranger, a handsome one too. Oh, that’s quite interesting Taako. I can just barely see what’s to come. Let me do a reading won’t you?” 

“Oh you know me, I’m easy breezy. Don’t need to know my future or anything,” Taako dismissed her. 

“You used to be such fun,” she sighed. 

“Yeah well, now I’m a big boy and I’ve got a party to cater so if you’ll excuse me,” he replied, turning his back so he could unload all the goods. 

Taako left Angus to chatter with the old ladies for a while - he always loved to hear their stories and they just ate him up - while he started unpacking the van. 

It was just buffet food really: a selection of cheeses and breads to begin with along with some of his famous hummus, made with chopped tomatoes and spring onion. Then he had prepared some roast chicken with lemon balm and sage, seasoned with salt and pepper. For dessert, ginger cakes with a lemon glaze. Those didn’t look too fancy, but he knew it was going to taste amazing. 

Of course he’d made sure to use the lemon balm specifically to encourage youthfulness. If he’d done his magic right, each person who had some of that chicken would feel like they were twenty years younger for a short while. The ginger in the cake was given a little kick of lemon to help ease the aches and pains of the ladies. 

He knew from experience that when these ladies felt a little younger, they also turned back into the hellions they used to be. That’s why he usually hid in the kitchen while they were doing their thing, though when Angus came along it was hard to avoid them. They just loved that little shit. 

There wasn’t much more preparation to do, just to cook the chicken to perfection and add some more decoration to the ginger cakes. Once he had everything in the kitchen, Taako started to unpack his boxes. 

He always felt guilty when he used a kitchen that wasn’t his own, like he was cheating or something. It was only recently that he’d allowed himself to do stuff like that. There was a comfort in cooking in a terrain he knew, especially after his history. Why people still thought it was okay to let him feed people, he didn’t know. But hey, a guy had to earn a living somehow, and apparently he was too rude for prostitution. 

Thankfully, Taako didn’t need to hire wait staff for events like this. They were almost always a separate company (though sometimes he would just call in favours from his friends. Terrible waiters but they’d do in a pinch), but Taako recognised this particular one as being rather good. He set out each starter on a small plate and lined them up on the counter so the waiters could take them into the dining hall. That should tide those women over until he could bring them the real goods. 

The chicken took less than twenty minutes to cook during which time he added the last little garnishes to the cake. He set it upon the counter and covered it up so it would stay beautiful and fresh by the time dessert came around. When the chicken came out it was golden and crisp and it smelled delicious. He made sure never to use elderberries in his cooking ever, but he also had a particular avoidance of garlic when it came to chicken. The smell of those two combined always made him feel a little sick. 

But this chicken just smelled like lemon and sage, strong and youthful. It was going to go down very well. He carved thick slices and added some roast potatoes coated in sea salt and rosemary. Even he was beginning to get hungry. 

He dished that out in time for the waiters to bring back the appetisers - mostly just empty plates - and then he instructed them to wait for a moment before bringing out the main course. He used a little fire bolt on the metal countertop to keep the plates heated and chatted with the staff for a little while as they waited for the first course to settle. When enough time had passed, he gave the go-ahead and nodded to them. 

As the main course was brought out, Taako walked with the waiters into the hall. He spotted Angus right away, chattering excitedly with Istus and the two other women at her table who all seemed delighted by him. But there was something else that soon grabbed Taako’s attention. 

On the table closest to the exit sat two new people, ones he hadn’t seen when he’d first headed to the kitchen. Both were familiar, but one he hadn’t seen in years. The Queen of Death herself sat there, as always dressed head-to-toe in black. Her dress was beautiful with a subtle shimmer and a shawl that looked like black feathers, especially fitting as her name was Raven. Across from her sat an even more familiar figure. Clean dreadlocks pulled into a pony tail and familiar wide shoulders. Even with his back to him, Taako wouldn’t forget those little things about Kravitz. 

Taako could hear quite well - large ears and all that - so he could pick up on some of the excited conversation coming from one of the tables near the back. 

“I knew she was invited but I didn’t think she’d actually come!” one said. 

“Well last time I saw her was at John and Nicola’s wedding, do you remember?” 

“Oh yes, and didn’t Nicola’s father pass the very next day?” 

There was then an uncomfortable pause, and Taako watched as the women at that table seemed to scrutinise each other. 

Moniker’s were rarely baseless, after all. The townsfolk didn’t call Raven ‘The Queen of Death’ for nothing. Whenever Raven left her large mansion at the top of the hill on the north side of town, someone died. Rumour had it that she was also able to tell how you were going to die just by looking into your eyes. 

The women at the luncheon were obviously excited that a local celebrity had come to join them, but it seemed that maybe they’d been hoping someone less macabre would do the honours. Now, they were just faced with their own mortality, on a day when Taako was trying so hard to keep them youthful. 

Was it bad that Taako found that kind of amusing? 

Taako wasn’t all that concerned with Raven being there. He knew she had specific divination magic in relation to death and that she was rich as fuck, but as far as he was concerned, all the stories about her coming into town and someone dying? Baseless and probably bullshit. 

No, what Taako was interested in was Kravitz. There were more rumours besides about Raven and her handsome young lover, but Taako couldn’t quite get his head around this. Sure, Raven was beautiful, but she very clearly had a number of years on Kravitz. 

Maybe that’s what he was into. To each their own. 

Didn’t stop the telltale prickle of jealousy at the back of Taako’s neck. 

He turned away and instead focused on how the food was being received. This was a sophisticated affair, one Taako enjoyed quietly, from a distance, and not without the slightest tinge of envy. This was a life he’d never really wanted for himself, but also one he would always be denied. A street urchin could never begin to think about rising so far above his station, not when he’d already clawed his way this far. 

His favourite thing to cater was kid’s birthdays. They were always fun and he could be as goofy as he liked without having to worry what people might think. 

The pit of anxiety that always formed in his stomach when people ate his food was heavy, but it seemed to lessen after a few minutes passed and no one had died. Clearly the rumours about Raven really were just bullshit. 

Taako looked back over at Angus and caught Istus’ eye. The look she gave him had him walking over to the table without a second thought. Angus was talking animatedly, so absorbed that he didn’t even notice Taako approaching. 

“These ladies bothering you, Ango?” he asked. 

The two other women looked up at him with smiles so forced and so fake-polite it made Taako’s grin falter. 

“Oh no sir, not at all! We were just talking about the railway. Did you know that Jasmine remembers it being built? Isn’t that amazing?” 

“Well amazing isn’t really the word I’d use,” the brunette woman answered. Her smile was softer now, more genuine. “I certainly do remember it though. My Bernard drove in the last spike you know!” 

Taako could see Istus rolling her eyes and he had to stop himself from giggling. 

“That sure is interesting ma’am,” Angus said. “I do so love trains! Don’t you sir?” 

“They’re alright, I guess. Come on now, Angus, we best leave the ladies to their lunch. I’m sure they have much more interesting things to discuss.” 

“Oh yes,” the blonde woman began, “I noticed you’re not sitting with Raven, Istus. Did you two have another fight?” 

“My dear,” Istus replied, “we never fight. We simply…disagree.” 

“Lover’s quarrel?” Taako asked. “I get you, girl. Women, am I right?” 

Only Istus gave him a laugh for that, but he’d take it. 

“No, Raven and I disagree on many things. Perhaps because her particular gift is a little more morbid than my own,” she explained. “I like to leave my house, for example. And I like to do that in the company of friends. Raven would much rather spend her days locked away in some tower like a princess in an old fairytale.” 

“She’s more like the beast, isn’t she?” Taako chimed in thoughtfully. “Y’know. No one’s keeping her trapped there. She chooses to stay in there.” 

“You call her a beast louder, I dare you,” Istus laughed. “Please, I could do with some entertainment.” 

“She sure does have an eye for sweet things though, huh,” he said, gesturing with a flick of his head to the man sat with her. 

“Your mystery visitor,” she said with that little smile that told Taako she knew more than he wanted her to. “Perhaps you ought to go and say hello.” 

“Perhaps you ought to eat your food and keep your suggestions to yourself,” he easily replied, guiding Angus by the shoulder to come with him. “Enjoy the lunch, ladies.” 

With that, Taako led Angus to the kitchens and sighed as he closed the door behind him. He’d forgotten how exhausting old women could be sometimes. 

“Come on Ango my boy, let’s get this cake looking its best, huh?” he said, smiling as he took the covers off the trays of cakes. 

The two of them added the lemon glaze along with little garnishes of candied lemon peel swirls. There would be more than enough for each of the ladies (and their guests, he supposed) to have one, but he always made a few extra in case the waiters wanted to try any of the desserts, or if Angus wanted some. Not that he’d get much help out of the lemon and ginger used in the bake, of course. But while his bakes were magical, they were also fucking delicious. 

The staff slowly brought in the empty plates, most of them scraped clean to Taako’s delight, and once they were all in and ready to be washed, he sent them out with the desserts. 

This time when he came out, the room had a different energy. He saw more smiles than before, heard rigorous laughter. They all seemed younger, happier. Taako was glad the cooking had worked. There were a lot of old memories being discussed, tales of some pretty cool young ladies doing some pretty dangerous things. Taako was digging it. He always loved a good hellion story. 

His eyes were drawn to Kravitz again, and even he looked like a few years had been knocked off of him. Those reddish eyes seemed brighter, his smile more free and genuine. It was a good look on him, one that Taako wouldn’t mind seeing more of. A smile made that handsome face look even handsomer. 

“Gosh Sir, you really do like him don’t you?” Angus whispered. Well, said. He was trying to whisper but Angus was a shitty whisperer and Taako’s ears were able to pick up even the softest noises. 

“No,” he replied flatly. “C’mon let’s-”

Before he could even begin to say ‘bounce’, Istus was at his side and taking him over to Raven’s table. 

“This’ll help break the ice,” she said, more to herself than to him. He wasn’t able to protest because soon he was stood at the table, Kravitz blinking up at him in surprise. 

“Hello Raven,” Istus said fondly. “I see you’ve deigned to grace us with your presence today. To what do we owe the occasion?” 

“What other reason is there than stone cold murder,” Raven replied in a monotone. 

“Who’s the unlucky soul this time?” Istus asked. 

“Well who knows? She might be in this very room,” Raven said, sipping her tea and glancing up at Taako. “Who’s your guest?” 

“This is my ward, Taako,” Istus said, patting him on the shoulder. “He’s the one who caters these delightful afternoons.” 

Taako didn’t much like being referred to as her ‘ward’ of all things. Sure, she’d met him when he was a kid and taught him some basic magic but it didn’t take a genius to tell he was more of an enchanter than a diviner. 

“How lovely,” Raven said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Actually we’ve met bef-” Taako frowned as Istus kicked his ankle with the back of her heel. 

“And who is this handsome gentleman with you?” Istus quickly asked. 

“Ah yes, how rude of me. This is my…well ‘ward’ is such a good word isn’t it? I suppose one could call Kravitz my ward. Kravitz, do introduce yourself.” 

“Yes, my apologies,” Kravitz began, looking a lot more nervous now that the spotlight was on him. Taako noticed that he was pretty much refusing to look at him. “My name is Kravitz, its a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

“Charmed,” Istus replied, offering him her hand for him to shake. “You can call me Istus, dear.” 

Somehow Kravitz managed to look even more nervous. Taako had an overwhelming urge to make him some St John’s Wort tea. 

“A ward though, Raven? I never would’ve thought you’d be keen to teach someone in the ways of your gift,” Istus said. 

Raven’s eyes flashed dangerously as she met Istus’ and then darted to Kravitz. 

“I hope you won’t mind if I ask Istus to sit with me for a while, Kravitz. Perhaps you could help Taako in the kitchen. I’m sure he has a lot of work to do.” 

“Actually I-” he began before getting himself another kick. “Would just love the help. Istus, don’t get too old while I’m gone. Oh wait.” 

Thankfully she just laughed at that, though he had a feeling he was going to get some pretty shitty predictions about his future later. Kravitz got up from his seat and offered it to Istus who then shooed Taako away with a little wave of her hand. Taako bristled at that but kept his mouth shut. She did feed him and Lup when they were kids. He must remember that. 

“Come on then,” he sighed, turning Angus by the shoulder and walking into the kitchen, Kravitz in tow. Angus was far too excited about this for anything good to happen in the next few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol my bad. I didn't even edit this I'm so sorry. I just wanted to get something written before I get destroyed tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD and you were right. This is the kind of shit I pull, don't expect another update for at least a thousand years. Anyway enjoy this garbage I guess xoxo gossip girl

The little flash of pride that Taako felt upon seeing Kravitz’ awed expression dimmed when he was reminded that they were alone together. Well. With Angus. Which, if anything, actually made this whole situation even more awkward. 

 

“They look spectacular,” he said, trailing the long fingers of his left hand along the work surface by the cakes. 

 

“Oh, Taako makes the best desserts!” Angus chimed in. “He taught me everything I know about baking and magic and decorating and everything.” 

 

“Did you help make these?” Kravitz asked with a kind smile. 

 

There was just something about hot guys who got on with kids. Ugh. Taako hated how much this guy was getting to him. This shit was unfair. He scoffed to himself as he picked up a piping bag and took it over to the sink to clear out.

 

“I helped do all the mixing,” Angus replied with a bright grin, clearly proud of himself. “Taako let me put some of the candied lemon peels on this time.” 

 

“Well if they taste half as good as they look then I’m sure they’ll be delightful,” Kravitz said. 

 

“So are you just going to stand around looking gorgeous and complimenting my baking behind me, or are you going to actually help like your mumma told you to?” Taako cut in. He tried to sound irritated but his mouth often worked faster than his brain so he didn’t quite pull it off. 

 

Kravitz still looked a little startled and Taako was loathe to see the adorable way the man tugged at his shirt collar on his way over to the sink. 

 

“Of course, my apologies,” he said, unbuttoning the sleeves of his shirt and pushing them up to his elbows. 

 

Fuck, and he had tattoos. This was too much. 

 

“Nice ink,” he said. 

 

“Oh, thank you,” Kravitz replied and Taako saw a black tentacle move across the man’s forearm. Magical tattoos. Fuck. Fuck. 

 

“I always thought about it,” he said, more to distract himself than anything else. “But my skin is just so good, y’know? I feel like it’d be a shame to mark it all up.” 

 

“I don’t know if it’d be a shame,” Kravtiz said. 

 

The absolute horror on his face when he saw Taako’s predatory grin was stunning. 

 

“I-I mean, I couldn’t possibly comment,” he quickly covered, making Taako laugh. 

 

“You can flirt with me,” he said. “If you want to.” 

 

Kravtiz dropped a spoon into the sink then, a harsh clank of a noise cutting the air. 

 

“Your….son is right here,” he whispered conspiratorially which just make Taako laugh again. 

 

“Ango isn’t my son, he’s a kid we’re looking after,” he said. “Ain’t that right kid?” 

 

“Oh yes,” Angus said, suddenly appearing between the two of them. “Taako and the other members of the Bureau look after me since my Grandpa passed away!” 

 

“The Bureau?” Kravitz ventured. 

 

“Another time,” Taako replied, shaking his head. “It’s a long story.” 

 

“So…there will be another time?” 

 

Taako lifted his hands out of the water then, setting the plate he’d been washing onto the draining board. He levelled Kravitz with a _look_ ** _._** After all, it had been Kravitz that had said he was only passing through, only stopping for one night. 

 

“You tell me,” he said, folding his wet arms across his chest and immediately regretting it but too stubborn to do anything about it. “Thought you had elsewhere to be today. And then here you are, very clearly _not_ just passing through.” 

 

Kravtiz winced a little at that and Taako saw one of those tentacles slip further out of sight and into Kravtiz’ sleeve. How the fuck had he missed those when he got a glance of that bod last night? Must’ve been too distracted by his pecs. He was too gay for his own good sometimes. 

 

“I…the reason I’m here is quite…delicate. Sensitive,” he said, drying his own hands on a towel before stuffing them in his pockets. “Raven and I had some…business out of town. I didn’t expect her to drag me here of all places. She just greeted me this morning and said she had to talk to Istus, knew exactly where she would be. I - uh, I’m not able to refuse her,” he finished, meeting Taako’s eyes with a truly regretful look about him. “I’m sorry I can’t tell you more.” 

 

“Nothing wrong with a couple of secrets,” Taako said, shaking out his wet hands and going back over to the cakes to give them a final appraisal. “I mean, I have a piercing on my-”

 

“SIR!” 

 

“Sorry Ango, my bad. Let’s get these cakes out, huh?” 

 

***

Unloading the truck was one of Taako’s least favourite things about wrapping up an event like this. It was closely tied with how much his feet hurt and the tension in his shoulders, but at least he didn’t have to do any heavy lifting. 

 

“I don’t actually know how this always ends up this way,” Magnus said, hefting another box out of the truck bed and through the doorway while Taako sat on a barstool and pointed where it needed to go. “I literally only came over for leftovers.” 

 

“Yeah, and you gotta earn ‘em,” Taako replied. 

 

Magnus’ brow was glistening with sweat and his muscles rippled as he heaved the box up onto the counter. Honestly, if he were anyone else he’d be attractive but. He was Magnus. The man grinned at him, his left canine chipped and his teeth so slightly yellowed from all the tea he and Julia drank after their long days training the dogs. 

 

Oh the bliss of heterosexual married life. 

 

As he looked at his friend’s massive arms, he couldn’t help but think about darker ones with rolling tentacle tattoos. 

 

“Soooo, who’s the guy?” Magnus asked, his voice distressingly high pitched and mocking. Taako scowled at him. 

 

“Theres no guy,” he said. 

 

“Uh huh, so that’s why you’re ogling me like I’m a piece of meat,” he teased, poking Taako on the nose. “What’s his name?” 

 

“It’s actually a really unique name, kinda foreign? First name Nunya, last name bisniss,” Taako said, schooling his face into a neutral expression. 

 

Magnus laughed that obnoxious booming laugh of his and Taako couldn’t stop himself from smiling fondly. He was a dork but…he was Taako’s dork. 

 

“Okay, alright, you’ll tell me when you’re ready,” he said. “Until then, stop using me as a stand in! I’m not a mannequin you can pin all your fantasies on.” 

 

“Oh now there’s an idea, I’m sure I have a spell for that somewhere…” 

 

They carried on teasing each other and arguing like siblings. Somewhere in there, Magnus ended up with a cake shoved in his mouth and then they were just drinking tea and chatting while Taako casually served customers that came to the bakery. Before he knew it the sun was setting and Magnus was on his way home. 

 

Taako waved him off and called Angus down for dinner. They ate the leftovers from the luncheon and Taako felt the tension seep out of his shoulders and the playfulness in his bloodstream. Honestly he should stop eating his own enchanted meals and also feeding them to Angus - but the lemon balm had no effect on the boy since he was young enough already. All it achieved was giving his boy a full stomach and sleepy eyes. Taako sent him upstairs to wash up and go to bed and the kid complied without a single disagreement. 

 

Honestly, he’d been so lucky to end up fostering a kid like Angus. Especially after what an asshole he’d been as a kid, he definitely didn’t deserve such a well-behaved tyke. 

 

His fingers absently ended up in his apron pocket and curled around a piece of paper in there. 

 

Kravtiz’ number. 

 

Well, no time like the present. 

 

He added the number to his phone and typed out a message. Then deleted it. Ugh, he had to be equal parts flirty and not interested but also funny at the same time. Something provoking that would ensure a response. Something on brand. 

 

Taako thought about it for a good twenty minutes before he settled with: 

 

_“Hey thug what’s up? I’m about to tentacle your dick ;)”_

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That's the thing. Maybe I'll do more but...who knows really I'm flaky as shit.


End file.
